Nobody Wants Your Concertos Here
by lilkawa
Summary: Mary meets an interesting person at the Netherfield Ball
1. Chapter 1

_Pride and Prejudice_ doesn't belong to me.

I hope you'll enjoy it.

Thanks Miriam1 for all your help.

**Nobody Wants Your Concertos Here**

Patrick Thornton, eldest son of the Earl of Twickenham got of his carriage and walked towards his friends.

"Bingley," Patrick said, shaking Bingley's hand, "this is quite the place you have here."

"I'm glad you could make it," Bingley said.

"It seems I have arrived in time for a party," Patrick said. "Don't tell me you got yourself a wife already."

"No," Bingley laughed, "Not yet. But we are having a ball tonight."

They went inside and found Darcy standing frowning at the men who were carrying the wine into the kitchen.

"Darcy," Patrick said, "I must say I'm surprised you haven't left yet."

"Very funny," Darcy said, hugging his friend.

"What's this I hear about a ball?" Patrick asked. "Are you attending?" This was a recurring joke amongst the three friends – Bingley was always in the mood for a party while Darcy never was.

"I have no choice."

000

Patrick watched the scene from across the room and he had to admit he was very surprised. Bingley seemed to completely taken by the local beauty Jane Bennet and Darcy couldn't keep his eyes off Elizabeth Bennet. Patrick wasn't surprised to see them take to the dance floor a few minutes later. Patrick smiled to himself.

A new noise attracted his attention. Mrs. Bennet seemed to having an argument with her younger daughters; "Mary, listen to your sisters and play better music. I'm sure nobody wants your concertos here, it is a ball after all." She turned to the lady sitting next to her and continued in the same loud voice, "Poor Mary, she does try. She'll never be as good looking as her sisters, especially my dear Lydia, so she has to make do with playing the piano and singing."

Mary heard all these things and cringed; she knew that she didn't have the best voice in the world, that everybody thought she was no good at anything, but what choice did she have? She _had_ to be good something, so she had chosen music.

Without quite knowing why, Patrick found himself following Mary Bennet. She left the ballroom and went to hide near the staircase. Although Patrick could hear her crying softly, he still continued to make his way towards her.

"My playing isn't that bad," Mary grumbled softly, through her tears.

"I can honestly say that I've heard worse," Patrick said.

Mary turned in shock and then anger and looked at the young man standing in front of her. He was holding out a handkerchief, which she took from him, mumbling her thanks. She should have found a better hiding place and was going to as soon as he left.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," he said, smiling softly.

"You didn't interrupt anything," Mary told him, coldly.

"Patrick Thornton," he introduced himself.

"Mary Bennet." She waited for him to leave, he had done his gentlemanly duty, and there was nothing left for him to do.

Sensing that Mary was about to leave him standing by himself, Patrick said, "Last Christmas we were forced to endure my cousin Enid's …entertainment, and I must tell you it was horrible."

Mary smiled politely; he was just trying to cheer her up, how gentlemanly of him.

"I'm sure she was pleased to hear your appreciation of her playing and singing."

"Seeing as she knows that she can't sing or play worth fifty pence," Patrick replied laughing, "she took it all in good grace."

"So when you said that you'd heard worse," Mary said, stiffly, "you meant that your cousin's playing and singing were worse than mine?"

Patrick nodded.

"I see," Mary replied, "thank you." She made to leave the staircase.

"I didn't mean to give offence," Patrick said.

"I am not offended," Mary told him, "who would be? I am not the best player or singer in the world, but why should I be offended by your pointing it out?"

Patrick couldn't believe her tone. He wasn't used to young ladies who gave their opinion so decidedly and he said so.

"Then your company must be so limited," Mary told him in reply, "and so boring."

"Yes," Patrick said, thinking of the young ladies who were always been thrown into his path, wanting to become the next Lady Preston. "I think your mother is wrong."

"About what?"

"You don't have to make do with only singing and playing," he replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your sister Lydia is very lively," Patrick said, as that lady passed them running up the stairs, followed by three officers.

"The life of the party," Mary said, without any feeling.

"But you are much more interesting," he said.

"Please don't feel the need to flatter me," Mary told him.

"I am not flattering you," Patrick told her. "Your company must be more restricted than I thought, if you call that flattery."

Mary laughed, she had honestly thought that the Netherfield ball would be as uninteresting as the rest of them, and after her disastrous display, she hadn't thought she would have any fun that evening. Yet, this Patrick Thornton was proving to be very interesting.

"You are a friend of Mr. Bingley, I presume?"

"Yes I am," he replied, "and you one of the famous Bennet girls."

"Famous? And yet you say you are not flattering me?" Mary asked.

"Your beauty is renowned in the whole county. I only arrived this morning and yet I have heard all about it."

"You mean the beauty of my sisters," Mary said, "for having seen my sisters tonight; you can't have failed to notice that I fall short of the mark." Or so my dear mama assures me, she added silently to herself.

"You're a gentleman I guess, Mr. Thornton," Mary told him.

"Isn't everyone?"

"A man of some property," Mary continued, "or you wouldn't be friends with Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy."

"Why?"

"I have read somewhere that birds of a feather flock together," Mary told him. "So if you are flocking, then," she shrugged.

He nodded and then observed, "You like to read."

"It passes the time," she told him.

"But that it is not the reason you like to read, is it Miss Bennet?"

"Not really," Mary replied, "I like to know things, and what better way to increase my knowledge than by reading?"

"Then you really ought to come and see our library," Patrick said without thinking and then it struck him that he would really like to see Mary in the Twickenham library.

"Thank you," her tone suggested that he was joking.

They heard a voice calling to the Prescotts telling them that their carriage had arrived and Patrick asked to escort her back to the ballroom.

"It was pleasure spending time with you, Miss Mary Bennet," Patrick said, as he led her back to the ballroom.

"You too, sir," Mary replied, "you have made my evening a very interesting one."

"And mine a very memorable one," he said.

000

"You spent a lot of time with Mr. Thornton," Elizabeth told Mary as they made their way to their rooms. Elizabeth, like the rest of the guests, had heard that a friend of Mr. Bingley's had arrived just before the ball and she actually hadn't been introduced to him, Charlotte had pointed him out to her and she had seen him reenter the ballroom with Mary and had noticed that he had spent the time until their carriage had arrived talking to her. In fact, it had been Caroline Bingley's annoyance that had alerted her to that fact.

"Didn't anyone tell poor Patrick that Mary Bennet is the dullest of all the Bennet girls?" Elizabeth had heard Caroline ask Louisa. Caroline had been on her way to 'rescue' Patrick when Mr. Darcy had joined her and Louisa and then of course she'd changed her mind. He could save himself.

"Yes," Mary replied, "he was very kind."

"I think he was more than kind," Elizabeth pointed out.

"He says he will call on me sometime tomorrow," Mary said, smiling at the memory of his words, as he had bidden her goodbye.

"I can't wait to meet him," Elizabeth said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

000

What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Thanks Miriam1, for all your help. Thank you very much.

000

The Thorntons of Twickenham were a fine family of four children, two boys and two girls, and it was generally agreed in the neighbourhood that Eleanor and Robert couldn't have done much better.

Patrick, Stephen, Isabella and Katherine were the best children any mother, aunt or governess could ask for, well mannered and good-looking into the bargain. Patrick had discovered early on that it fell to him to carry on the family line but as he'd jokingly told his mother and his aunt Irene, if he failed at his duty, they could always look to Stephen to take his place.

Mrs. Denham, Aunt Irene, was their mother's sister. She had married well but her husband had died before they had children. Being wealthy with no children of her own, she had taken it upon herself to see her sister's children well settled, and to that end she had taken Isabella and Katherine for their coming out. She was often heard saying that it was such a triumph to see her nieces so suitably married before they were 19.

Her attention had naturally turned to Patrick and Stephen. Luckily for Patrick, Stephen was more easygoing and charming than he was, and wherever they went, young ladies were more drawn to him; that is, until they discovered that Patrick was the one going to inherit the title.

Lady Eleanor and Aunt Irene obviously saw this as a hindrance to poor Patrick's chances, and they resolved to have Stephen married, or engaged at least, to give his poor brother a chance.

It was actually through one of those 'engagement meetings,' as Patrick thought of them, that Patrick and Darcy had met. Aunt Irene had met Elizabeth, the Duchess of Matlock when they were little girls, they had met again a few years ago and when Irene heard that the Duchess had a young niece, Georgiana Darcy, who was a nice young lady from all accounts; she had taken Stephen and Patrick to Matlock to meet her.

Georgiana and Stephen had met and would always be friends, but she was too shy for his tastes while she found him too lively.

The real winners from that meeting were Patrick and Darcy, who found that while not quite alike in taste and temperament, they liked each other well enough and being that they were both clever, well educated men of the world, formed a strong bond. Patrick became a frequent visitor at Pemberley and when he met Bingley, the bond was solidified.

Stephen Thornton finally met a young lady and his engagement announced a few months later. It was at this point that Patrick's aunt and mother started speaking of a young lady, the Hon. Miss Grayson, with twenty thousand pounds as his bride who was to visit Twickenham soon. Patrick knew that he would marry at some point but when he did he wanted to choose his own bride, not have some suitable person chosen for him by his mother and aunt so he did the only thing that he could do; he left Twickenham as soon as he could. Luckily for him, Bingley had recently acquired a home, Netherfield Park, which he had yet to visit. He would stay with his friends for a few weeks until Miss Grayson went back home.

Then he had met Mary Bennet.

Patrick couldn't put his finger on what it was about her, exactly, but he found her the most fascinating person he'd ever met.

True, she wasn't as beautiful as her sisters. She couldn't play or sing very well, but she was witty. The twenty or so minutes he'd spent talking to her at the ball were the most fun he'd had since coming to Netherfield.

Darcy and Bingley had teased him about running away from yet another heiress; they had never had that problem, having no parents trying to marry them off, so they found it extremely funny that a grown man would be running away from an arranged marriage.

000

Mrs. Bennet was happy. She felt sure that Jane would soon receive an offer of marriage from Mr. Bingley; they had spent a lot of time together at the ball, so she was confident her beautiful daughter would receive an announcement soon.

However, the main reason for Mrs. Bennet's happiness this morning wasn't her dear Jane, it was rather the fact that Mr. Collins had spoken to her about asking for Elizabeth's hand in marriage. Mrs. Bennet's worries were now over; with Elizabeth taking her place as the mistress of Longbourn, Mrs. Bennet would be assured of having a home when Mr. Bennet died.

She went in search of Elizabeth immediately; they would get this marriage business sorted at once. Mrs. Bennet could already picture it, Elizabeth and Mr. Collins; she would the envy of her neighbours, especially Lady Lucas, having a daughter married so well.

000

Mary was sitting in the room reading when Kitty and Lydia burst in. "You have to come quick," Lydia urged Mary. "Mr. Collins wants to talk to Elizabeth."

Although, normally, Mary would have joined her younger sisters in listening at the keyhole, she shook her head and declined the offer. Kitty and Lydia were shocked, but they decided to go downstairs and listen in on Mr. Collins and Elizabeth's conversation.

Mary took her book and, grabbing her shawl, decided to take a walk.

000

"I think I'll take a walk," Patrick told his friends. He had told them about meeting Mary Bennet the night before and although they were surprised at his interest in her, they both agreed, even Darcy, that the Miss Bennets were lovely girls. Bingley would have joined him, indeed he was on his way out, but he was reminded of some business he had to attend to. Darcy, on the other hand, knew that he was in very great danger of falling in love with Elizabeth Bennet and he decided that some time away from her would do him very well indeed, not that he voiced any of these thoughts aloud; he merely told his friend that he was still recovering from the ball.

So Patrick found himself walking alone. He knew that he couldn't just call at Longbourn, he could see Aunt Irene frowning at the mere thought, but he would take a walk to clear his head.

000

Mary was sitting under a tree reading her book when she looked up and saw Mr. Thornton walking towards her.

"Mr. Thornton," she said to him.

"Miss Bennet," he replied, "I didn't mean to disturb you."

Mary smiled at him thinking to herself that this was the second time she had sought solicitude only to have it interrupted by Mr. Thornton.

"I was just walking," he told her. "This area is very beautiful."

"Yes, it is," Mary agreed.

Find a topic, Patrick told himself, say something or she'll think you're wasting her time and stand up and leave. He looked at Mary again and noticed the book that she had put down on her laps.

"Is that book any good?" Patrick asked.

"Fordyce's sermons," Mary replied. "Have you read it?"

"No," Patrick replied, "I prefer to read books about horses and the Law. Although I must say that I am surprised that you are not reading a novel."

"So the women of your acquaintance only read novels, then?"

"No," he smiled, "most of them don't read at all. They are more interested in dancing, flirting, and talking about the latest fashions."

"Really?"

"Well, my sisters and their friends are more interested in those things," he replied.

"So you have sisters?" she asked him.

"Isabella and Katherine," he replied with warmth, "and a brother Stephen."

"Your mother must be very happy," Mary said.

"At having four children?" he was puzzled.

"She has two sons," Mary replied and without knowing why she found herself telling about Mr. Collins and the house being entailed away.

"He says that he thinks it prudent that he should marry one of us," Mary concluded laughing. "When I left the house, he was going to talk to Elizabeth."

"So he wants to marry your sister Elizabeth?" Patrick asked.

"He thinks it his Christian duty."

"And your sister?" Patrick asked. "Do you think she'll accept?"

Mary shook her head; she couldn't see Elizabeth agreeing to marry Mr. Collins, not even to keep a roof over their heads.

They began to talk of other things and to Mary's surprise she found that they had even read the same books. They walked together, and Mary pointed out to him her favourite walks.

000


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Thanks Miriam1, for all your help. Thank you very much.

000

Patrick read through the letter for the second time, guilt washing over him. He knew it wasn't really his fault; his father had had an accident while he was out riding a few days earlier, but he couldn't stop the guilt. He should have been at home helping with the running of the estate instead of hiding out with his friends.

He made his mind; he would go back to Twickenham in the morning.

Darcy knew that he was being selfish, but he really wanted the residents (and somewhat permanent visitor) of Netherfield to leave as soon as possible; otherwise, he felt sure that he wouldn't be able to keep his emotions in check. Caroline, Louisa and Mr. Hurst, he knew, would be willing to go back to London at a moment's notice but Bingley and Patrick wouldn't be as easy to convince.

Darcy was in the middle of pointing out to Bingley the unsuitability of his thinking of having a relationship with Jane Bennet; that a match between them would never work out, not with a family like hers. Caroline was agreeing with his every word, when Patrick joined them in the sitting room.

"Patrick, what is it?" Darcy asked.

"It's my father," Patrick replied, and explained the contents of the letter he had received and his plans to leave in the morning.

Darcy was glad, although he would never admit it; they had a legitimate - although distressing reason to leave Netherfield Park. He was safe.

000

"This just arrived for you."

Mary looked up from her book at Hill who was holding out a letter to her. She couldn't imagine who would be writing to her.

_Dear Miss Mary,_ she read,

_I know it is not proper that I should be writing to you like this, especially when we hardly know each other. Indeed if my Aunt Irene knew that I was doing this she would be truly cross with me, but I couldn't leave without saying Good-bye._

_My father has been taken ill and I am needed at home. You have no idea how distressing this news is, my father being sick and having to cut short the time that we've had together._

_I can't honestly remember the last time I enjoyed myself as much as I have spending time with you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Patrick Thornton_

000

Mrs. Bennet was unhappy. In fact, she couldn't think of a time when she had been unhappier. Elizabeth had rejected Mr. Collins, and the silly man on whom their having a home depended had gone and got himself engaged to Charlotte Lucas.

Charlotte Lucas.

Mrs. Bennet had never thought that Charlotte Lucas would ever marry but to have her become the mistress of Longbourn and take her place that was enough to make her almost tear her hair out in distress.

In addition to that, Mr. Bingley had left Netherfield Park. He had gone back to London and without so much as a promise to Jane. He didn't think he was ever coming back to Longbourn, or so his sister had written.

Mrs. Bennet knew it was irrational, but she couldn't help but blame Elizabeth. The silly girl had actually received a proposal of marriage and she had refused; poor Jane hadn't had the choice, and Mrs. Bennet _knew_ Jane wouldn't refuse.

000

"So did your Mr. Thornton write to you to tell you they were leaving?"

Mary looked at her sister in shock and was thankful that she and Elizabeth were alone in the small sitting room.

"Yes he did," Mary replied.

"I suspect Mr. Darcy and Bingley's sisters made them leave," Elizabeth said.

"No," Mary replied. She wouldn't want to betray a confidence but it wasn't as if Patrick's father's illness was a secret so she added. "Patrick's … Mr. Thornton's father is sick."

"Poor Mr. Thornton," Elizabeth sympathized. She had never had a chance to speak to Mr. Thornton, but the fact he had written to Mary to explain why they had to leave so suddenly meant that Mary and Mr. Thornton had become quite friendly. "So, Patrick…" she teased her sister.

If it had been any other of her sisters and not Elizabeth, Mary would never have even admitted to talking to Patrick Thornton let alone receiving a letter from him, but she told her sister, "I met him the other day when I was walking in the fields."

"Really." Elizabeth would have wanted to know more about this and even the contents of the letter but they heard their mother's voice in the corridor. "Just be happy Mama knows nothing about this, otherwise you'd be a disappointment too."

Mary was very glad her mother knew nothing about Mr. Thornton; she could imagine her shock that such a fine looking gentleman was even looking at Mary.

000

Lady Eleanor and her sister were happy to see Patrick return home. He took care of some of the more strenuous work involved in running the estate and Lord Robert was happy to see that the people under his care would be well taken care of when the title passed down to Patrick.

Patrick was happy to find that all the matchmaking business had been put aside; everyone was more concerned about seeing Robert back in good health.

"So there were no young ladies good enough to interest you in Longbourn?" Stephen asked his brother.

"Not you, too."

"I just want you to be as happy as I am," Stephen said.

"I wasn't there long enough," Patrick replied.

"Which tells me that you met someone," Stephen surmised.

"How does that tell you that I met someone?"

"You talked about the length of your stay not the fact that there were no eligible young ladies," Stephen told him. "So who is she?"

"Her name was Mary Bennet," Patrick replied. _But it's been two months, she hasn't done anything more than simply respond to me, so she's probably moved on, _he silently added_._

000


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Thanks Miriam1, for all your help. Thank you very much.

000  
Mary couldn't believe her luck when her father said that she could go with Jane to London. Obviously she wasn't the first choice, but with Elizabeth going off to Hunsford with Sir William Lucas and Maria to visit Charlotte and Mr. Collins, she had become the replacement but she didn't care. It was chance to finally travel and see the world. Elizabeth and Maria would join them for their last week in London and then the four of them would return to Longbourn together. Mary couldn't wait.

Kitty and Lydia would have wanted to be the ones to go with Jane to London and they had even complained half-hearted about it, but with the officers still stationed in Meryton, nothing short of a calamity would make them leave.

000

"What shall you do today?" Aunt Gardiner asked her nieces at breakfast. "There are a lot of pleasant walks in London and some really beautiful houses. You must visit the Palace and see the changing of the guard, of course, and your Uncle must procure some tickets for you to go to the theatre."

Jane assured her Aunt that they would be content to stay in the house that day and tomorrow they would tell her of their plans.

After breakfast, Jane sat down and composed a letter to her friend Miss Bingley and had it sent; she was sure that she would hear from her by the end of the day and that Caroline would call on her soon.

000

Jane and Mary turned into St. James Park and sat down; it was a beautiful day and the sisters had packed a picnic lunch to eat in the gardens. They had both been pleasantly surprised to discover that they could get along very well and indeed had a lot in common.

Jane had discovered that Mary could actually have an intelligent conversation without quoting all the sermons that she liked to read, and Mary discovered that Jane wasn't as nice and perfect as she'd always assumed. They were learning to like each other very well, and they were sure that by the end of their visit, they could actually be friends.

"Maybe Miss Bingley is really not the friend you think she is," Mary told her sister one evening as they prepared for bed. They had been in London two weeks and Jane had yet to see Caroline although Miss Bingley had written that she would visit her soon.

"She's probably very busy," Jane said.

"I'm sure she is," Mary replied. "But honestly, how hard is it to write and tell you that?"

Jane was silent.

"She's just putting off her visit as long as she can so that we leave town, and then she won't have to see you," Mary continued. "I don't think she likes you very much."

"Mary, how can you say that?"

"Think about it, Jane," Mary told her sister. "Her brother liked you and they probably decided that it was better to be friends with you than with the rest of us. You are by far the most beautiful young lady in Longbourn."

Jane stared at her sister in shock.

"They had to make some friends," Mary shrugged. "I say that they had no choice in the matter."

"Thank you very much."

"What?"

"If you put it like that," Jane laughed, "then I really wonder if I have any friends at all."

"Elizabeth's your friend," Mary told her. "And I will be your friend too. Isn't it lucky that you have us?"

"Four exasperating sisters you mean?" Jane teased her.

Mary laughed and then said, "I'm serious; imagine if you only had the likes of Caroline Bingley as your friends, how sad that would be. And you need Kitty and Lydia too, if only to hear their accounts about how perfect the officers are."

Kitty and Lydia wrote daily to update them about the officers in Meryton. They read about Captains Denny and Carter's exploits and how wild they were about both of them. Wickham was also mentioned in the letters, and from all accounts, life at Longbourn was much better than life at Gracechurch Street.

000

"I don't see why I have to go as well," Patrick complained. "Stephen's the one getting married into the family. He should be the one going to London."

"And he is," Aunt Irene reminded him. "He just wants his brother there with him for support."

"Katherine and Isabella are going to be there," Patrick said. "Why does he need me?"

"If you can't figure it out for yourself," Aunt Irene told him, "then my dear Patrick, you are a bigger fool than I thought."

Patrick smiled at his Aunt thankful that, for once, her conversation with him had not been about the 'when are you getting married' question. At that thought, he became thoughtful; maybe there was a lady in town that she wanted him to meet. He wouldn't put it past Aunt Irene to do that.

000

Patrick followed the butler into the sitting room where Katherine was sitting talking with Isabella, who had come to visit her as well. Isabella got up and hugged her brother, as they hadn't seen each other in almost a year, while Katherine just remained seated smiling at them; she was heavily pregnant with their second child.

"Patrick," Katherine told him when he sat down. "I'm surprised that Aunt Irene was able to convince you to come."

"You know how she is," Patrick replied. "Persistent."

"Well, I for one am happy you're here, whatever the reason," Isabella said.

"So am I," Patrick replied. "I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, but I missed you troublemakers."

"So how was the country?" Isabella teased him. "Any…uhm…interesting things happen while you were there?"

"I should have known that Stephen wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut," Patrick said laughing.

"Why didn't you tell us that you had met somebody?" Katherine asked.

"Yes," Isabella agreed. "Tell us about Mary Bennet."

"She's one of the most interesting people I have ever met, "Patrick replied. "Witty and charming, I wish you could have met her." He saw the look that passed between his sisters and added. "On the hand maybe it's better that you'll never meet her."

"Why not? Do you think we would be a bad influence on her?"

Isabella's question was unanswered as the door opened to admit Stephen and Aunt Irene.

000

"I can't wait to watch this play," Mary told Jane as they entered the Palladium with Uncle and Aunt Gardiner.

"The reviews in the newspapers have been very good," Jane agreed. "I'm just glad Uncle Gardiner was able to get us some tickets."

The sisters looked in awe at the theatre impressed by the sheer grandeur of it all. They made their way to the circle where their seats were and sat down.

000

"So how do you feel about being dragged to the theatre?" Isabella asked Patrick.

"The play was good," Patrick replied grudgingly.

"See," Isabella punched him lightly on the shoulder. "You should learn to trust my judgement."

They made their way down the stairs to the entrance of the Palladium. They were waiting for Stephen who had gone to get the carriage to take them back home.

"Okay," Patrick said. "Although I wouldn't call it your judgement, the newspapers were full of rave reviews all you did was…Mary."

"Mary?" Isabella asked. "The Mary Brant character was great but you have to agree Mr. Ingram was truly the star of the play."

"No," Patrick told her. "It's Mary Bennet." He pointed at Mary who was walking with her sister and Aunt and Uncle towards a waiting carriage. "She's here. She's in London."

000


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Thanks Miriam1, for all your help. Thank you very much.

000

Patrick watched in dismay as Mary and her relations disappeared off into the night. He had to find out where she was staying but he couldn't for the life of him begin to imagine who could even have such information. Aunt Irene would have been his best bet, but she had barely had a glimpse at Mary and hadn't been able to make out the identities of her companions.

Patrick decided that he would call on Bingley early the next morning; surely Bingley would have heard that the Misses Bennet were in town. It was only after he was standing outside Bingley's house that he remembered his friend saying that he would be going out of town for a while.

000

It couldn't have been him.

It hadn't been him.

It wasn't him. It most definitely wasn't him.

Mary told herself those words over and over. The man she'd had a glimpse of outside the Palladium hadn't been Patrick Thornton. That vision…image…whatever had been a product of her overactive imagination.

You need to get a hold of yourself, Mary told herself, you're not a silly little girl thinking about men and besides it wasn't him anyway. It definitely wasn't him.

Mary didn't know that she had spoken aloud until she heard her sister ask, "Wasn't who?"

"Nothing, nobody I mean," Mary mumbled back.

000

"Mary, what is the matter?"

"Nothing," Mary told her sister.

"He probably didn't see us," Jane said. "I mean, I didn't see him until we were already in the carriage."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Mary pretended.

000

"I wish the weather would improve," Mary said. She watched the rain run down the window and sighed. It was such a waste of a day.

"I always thought you liked staying indoors," Jane commented.

"At Longbourn yes," Mary agreed. "But London is very exciting and I promised myself that I would walk around the park by this week's end and you promised that we'd go to the shops."

"There's always tomorrow," Jane said.

Mary stared at her sister in surprise. Jane was always so enthusiastic but this morning she seemed so down.

"What's the matter?" Mary asked.

"Nothing."

"It's Miss Bingley, isn't it?"

"I don't know why I let myself think that she's going to call on us," Jane replied. "You'd think I'd know by now that she never will."

000

Miss Bingley had finally made up her mind to call on Jane at Gracechurch Street; she had definitely put it off long enough. She had to do it now when Charles was out of town; if Charles knew that Jane was in town, he would most definitely go and see her, and that wouldn't be good at all. Not good at all.

She was in the sitting room when the maid announced that they had visitors, Mr. Thornton and his sister Isabella. Caroline was grateful for any reason to put off her visit, and she did really like the Thorntons.

"You were on your way out," Isabella said. "So we won't stay long."

"No, no," Caroline replied. "I can always see Jane another day."

"Jane?" Isabella asked.

"Miss Bennet," Caroline replied without thinking, "She's in town but I will see her tomorrow or the day after."

"Jane Bennet?" Isabella asked again. "Isn't she from that family you met when you were in the country?" She looked at her brother and she could tell from his expression that it was all he could do to stop himself from shaking Jane's whereabouts out of Caroline.

"Yes, she is," Caroline replied. "How is dear Gerald, is he in town with you?"

"Yes," Isabella replied.

"Oh yes," Caroline agreed. "We'll see you all at the Graysons on Saturday. I can't wait to see Katherine again."

"She'll be glad to see you too."

The maid came in with tea and served them.

"So, this Miss Bennet must be a good friend of yours?" Isabella asked.

"Her company was the only thing that made life in the country bearable," Caroline said. "I'm sure Patrick told you all about it."

"I sure did," Patrick agreed.

"And how long has she been in town?" Isabella asked.

"I'm not sure," Caroline said. "A while, she came by a few weeks ago but I'm yet to return her visit."

"I'm sure you've been too busy," Patrick said sarcastically.

"You have no idea," Caroline said. "And Cheapside is not a place one feels safe visiting. I don't know if we would even be able to find Gracechurch Street, I doubt it's even on the map."

"I can imagine," Patrick replied. He couldn't believe he had found out where Mary was staying without even having to ask.

"I saw the Hon. Miss Grayson yesterday at the Mall," Caroline said. "She was wearing the most marvelous purple hat."

"She's very stylish," Isabella agreed.

000

His sister's voice broke through his reverie. "When Aunt Irene told me that you were in the house, I couldn't believe it." Patrick turned to Isabella and smiled.

"I thought you were going to call on the Misses Bennet today," she continued.

"I was… I am, but I thought showing up unannounced and unexpectedly at her Uncle's home wasn't such a good idea, after all," Patrick replied.

"You're scared." Isabella was amused. "Now we really must call on Miss Bennet today."

"We can't. At least you can't."

"Why ever not?" Isabella asked him.

"For one thing, you have your weekly appointment with your dressmaker today," Patrick reminded her.

"Ha ha, very funny," Isabella said, "imagine using that as an excuse not to visit your friends. Mrs. Partridge will understand, and besides, I can always see her after we see Mary."

"Fine."

Patrick was actually relieved that she had been there to force him to go and see Mary. He really wanted to, but maybe Mary didn't want to see him. It had been a few months, after all. She had probably forgotten all about him.

000

"It's raining again," Mary complained. "This is getting extremely tedious."

"I totally agree," Jane said. "But Uncle Gardiner said he was going to get us a carriage to take us to the National Gallery."

"I know," Mary replied. "But that's going to happen tomorrow; today we have to make do with staying indoors again."

Mr. Gardiner had had some business affairs to attend to earlier that morning while Aunt Gardiner had gone to call on some old friends, so the sisters had been left to their own devices for the day.

The maid knocked on their door and told them that Miss Bennet had a visitor; at first they thought that Miss Bingley had finally called on Jane, but the maid assured them that it wasn't Miss Bingley.

"Who could it be?"Mary wondered aloud as she walked with Jane to the sitting room.

Mary was astonished to see Mr. Thornton; he introduced his sister to them and Jane was, at last, finally introduced to Patrick. Mary didn't know how to act, the warmness with which Isabella had greeted her showed her that Patrick must have told his sister something about her, and indeed, Isabella's conversation proved that this was the case.

Mary was very thankful to Jane; her sister took hold of the conversation and between her and Isabella, there were no awkward pauses in the conversation. Mary and Jane soon found that they owed this visit to Miss Bingley, who had informed the Thorntons of Jane and Mary's being in town.

"Did you enjoy the play?" Patrick asked Mary.

"So that _was_ you," Mary replied. "I thought I caught a glimpse of you outside the theatre. The play was very interesting."

"Mr. Blankett," Patrick said, and he and Mary burst out laughing. Jane and Isabella just smiled, sensing that the other two obviously had an inside joke that they were not privy to.

"Are you going to be in town for much longer?" Isabella asked.

"Another week," Jane replied.

"Good," Isabella said. "That will give us a chance to spend some time together."

They agreed to meet the next day – they would meet at the National Gallery in the morning and spend the rest of the day together.

"I can't wait for you to meet the rest of the family," Isabella said. "They're all dying to meet you."

000


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading and reviewing, adding to favourites and alerts.

Thanks Miriam1 for all your help. Thank you very much.

"So you are leaving London tomorrow?" Isabella asked.

"Yes," Jane replied.

Jane, Elizabeth and Mary were at the Thornton's house in London, visiting. It seemed to Mary that ever since Patrick had called on them at Gracechurch Street, the Bennets and Thorntons had become inseparable. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner had also spent a lot of time with their new friends, but today the girls were visiting on their own.

Isabella, Katherine and Stephen really liked Mary and they had told their brother so in no uncertain times. "She's exactly what you need," Katherine told him while Stephen had repeatedly told Patrick that there was still time for them to have a double wedding.

Aunt Irene re-entered the sitting room and sat down and watched her nephew and his friend conversing in a corner of the room. She hadn't yet told Patrick, although she suspected that he already knew, that she really liked and approved of Mary Bennet. She was exactly the sort of woman Aunt Irene had always hoped Patrick would meet and marry. She was not beautiful, certainly not compared to her sisters; she tended to throw out absurd comments, seemingly without thinking sometimes, and she had an odd sense of humour; but she was funny and lively once she allowed herself to be.

The thing that Aunt Irene liked most about Mary was that she really liked Patrick. Aunt Irene had seen it in the way the young woman acted around her nephew, and since she could tell that Patrick really liked Mary as well, she decided that she was going to do everything in her power to promote the match.

From her discreet inquiries into the Bennets of Longbourn, in Aunt Irene had discovered that it was a family of five daughters, none of whom were married, although there had been speculations about a union between Miss Bennet and Mr. Bingley and Miss Elizabeth and Mr. Collins. She had found out all about the family estate being entailed to the said Mr. Collins who had ended up marrying a Charlotte Lucas.

The younger daughters, Catherine 'Kitty' and Lydia, were a bit wild, but Aunt Irene put that down to being young and lively. All in all, the Bennet family was a family that the Thorntons wouldn't be ashamed to be associated with.

000

"I can't believe how much fun I've had this past week." Patrick couldn't believe that he had almost refused to come to London. He would never have forgiven himself if he'd missed this chance to see Mary again.

"Yes," Mary agreed. "It's been a lot of fun."

"Do you really have to go back to Hertfordshire tomorrow?"

"We do," Mary replied. "We can't stay with Uncle and Aunt Gardiner indefinitely."

"Maybe you could get a house of your own," Patrick joked.

"I'm sure I could convince Elizabeth to stay," Mary laughed slightly. "But I think Jane is definitely ready to go home."

"Does she not like London?" Patrick was surprised. "I thought she said that she was having a great time."

Mary didn't know what it was about Patrick that somehow made her talk about things that she would ordinarily have kept to herself but she soon found herself telling him about Jane and Bingley.

000

"I can't believe I'm actually getting married."

"I'm just surprised that it took you this long to get married," Elizabeth pointed out.

"Yes," Jane agreed. "I was quite sure you would be the first of us to get married, of course barring Lydia's elopement."

Jane's remark reminded Mary of how she panicked she'd been when the news of Lydia's elopement had broken. She had been sure that the next letter she would receive from Patrick would inform her that they were no longer engaged. Instead, she'd been pleasantly surprised to receive a letter from Aunt Irene and another from Lady Eleanor reassuring her that every family had a black sheep and a skeleton or two in the closet.

"Imagine how happy Mama would have been if it had a triple wedding," Elizabeth said. Mrs. Bennet was still talking about the triumph of having three daughters married, with two on the same day. Mrs. Bennet was especially pleased to have only one unmarried daughter left and she had only grumbled half-heartedly when Kitty had mentioned her intention of spending the next few months visiting with Jane and Elizabeth. Who knew, maybe Kitty's visit would end in another wedding; Mrs. Bennet certainly hoped so.

The two elder Misses Bennet had gotten married just a month ago, and now there was another wedding at Longbourn. Many of the neighbours were saying how lucky the Bennets were – four daughters married and three of them to wealthy men. Mrs. Bennet had been heard boasting that she'd always known that this would happen, that Mary wasn't so plain and inadequate, so clever for nothing, "just the sort to make a wife for an Earl."

Mr. Bennet was very impressed with his new son-in-law; he was a well mannered young man, who would never be ridiculous, and the fact he would always provide for and love his daughter was good enough for him; his title certainly didn't hurt.

"I can't believe it took you this long to get married," Elizabeth said again. "I mean, he did propose to you when we were in London all those months ago."

_A few months ago_

_Patrick and Mary were walking behind Jane, Elizabeth and Isabella in Hyde Park._

"_I'm really going to miss this time we've enjoyed together," Patrick told her. "And to think I had to be forced to come to London."_

"_I, on the other hand, was very lucky that I could come at all," Mary laughed._

"_It is interesting how things work out."_

"_It is."_

_They looked out at the birds floating on the water and the trees that were almost bent halfway into the water. In spite of the fact that the park did have quite a number of people in it, it seemed to them that they were the only people in the park. They were actually going to have a picnic; Isabella's husband and Aunt Irene were going to meet them there in a little while._

"_There's actually something I've been meaning to tell you," Patrick said._

"_Oh?"_

"_I know it's been just a few months and we barely know each other," he paused and refused to meet her eye, although he could tell that she was looking at him intently. "But I'm positive that this is the best decision I've ever made."_

"_What decision?" Mary asked him._

"_The thing is, Mary Bennet, I've never known anyone who enchanted me as much as you have," he looked at her and smiled. "And the best thing about it is: you do it without trying. You found me at a time when I was determined not to get married, I was tired of my parents forcing young ladies on me, I was running away and there you were. You were and are wonderful._

"_What I am trying to say, and I can't believe how long-winded I am being about this, Stephen would laugh if he could hear me now, is that I love you, Mary Bennet. Would you do me the honour of being my wife?"_

_Mary nodded in consent and smiled at Patrick and told him, "Yes, yes, yes." She had always hoped that she would get married, that some young man out there would think her a suitable wife, but it had always been like a dream, a faraway thought, and she could hardly believe it was actually happening. At last._

_The picnic had been like a dream with everyone laughing and having a great time. Mary had played the words of Patrick's proposal over and over in her mind. She still couldn't believe she was actually engaged to be married._

_When the group was when walking back towards the carriage, Aunt Irene had walked by Mary's side. Mary had been sure that the Lady knew and was about to voice her disapproval and she steeled herself to hear why she was not good to be any man's wife, especially not Patrick Thornton's._

"_My nephew, I'm sure, has made you an offer of marriage," Aunt Irene began. "Which I imagine you've accepted."_

"_Yes, ma'am." Mary couldn't deny it._

"_Good."_

"_Good?" Mary couldn't help the question; she had thought she would be forced to break off the engagement._

"_I'm glad that Patrick has found a young lady like you to love," Aunt Irene continued. "That you found each other. Let me tell you, I had quite despaired of his ever falling in love. You can't believe how many young ladies I paraded in front of him. Now, of course, it makes sense that he would find one on his own."_

_Mary was silent, as she was sure Lady Denham didn't expect her to have anything to say to that._

"_The reason I wanted to talk to you," Aunt Irene continued, "was to inform you that your engagement is going to have to be a long one, I'm afraid."_

"_A long engagement?"Mary was surprised, although to be honest, she hadn't actually thought about the length of the engagement until that point. She was wondering about actually being engaged._

"_That will be a sore trial to you young people," Aunt Irene told her, "but I already explained to Patrick when he told me of his intentions to ask you to marry him, and I will explain to you as well. You have to wait for Stephen and Victoria to get married; in fact, the announcement of your engagement will also have to wait for that wedding to take place. I know this sounds silly to you young people, but that it how it has to be. After all, although Patrick is going to be the Earl of Twickenham one day, Stephen is to inherit his uncle's title and deserves the respect due the title."_

"_I understand," Mary assured Aunt Irene. A long engagement was nothing – she hoped._

"_It's good to know that one of you does," Aunt Irene patted Mary on the arm. "Patrick was ready to have a fit when I told him, but then men are always hotheaded when they get an idea in their heads. But it's good to know that you, my dear, can keep a level head and see reason."_

"_I'm sure Patrick soon saw the wisdom of your argument," Mary said. "After all, Stephen has been engaged far longer than we have and there are ways of doing things."_

"_I guess this means that I don't have to point out to you impropriety of elopements and secret marriages." Aunt Irene was looking directly into Mary's eyes._

"_Of course not, my lady." Mary was shocked that Lady Denham thought she was kind of person who would want to be married in secret._

"_Good," Aunt Irene was relieved. "Patrick tried to convince me that you could be persuaded to take part in such activities," the word activities was loaded with such distaste, as if it actually left a bitter taste in her mouth, "but I assured him that he was wrong. I'm glad to see that _I_ was not wrong._

"_And," Aunt Irene continued, laughing with mirth, "think of all the advantages of long engagements. I'm sure you can think of none now, but, let me assure you my dear, there are plenty."_

000

"Finally."

Patrick and Mary were in the ballroom at Twickenham dancing at their wedding ball. It had been a long day. The service had been held at the church in Hertford, and they stopped for breakfast at Longbourn, and then traveled to Twickenham where the people had been waiting to have a look at the future lady of the house.

"At some point, I thought that this day would never come," Patrick added.

"As if Aunt Irene could let that happen." They both laughed and looked over to where she was standing, watching them dance, with a huge smile on her face.

"At some point, I'm sure, she'll be telling everyone how great a triumph this is for her," Patrick said.

"She did convince you not to elope, so she must get some credit," Mary joked.

"I was jesting," Patrick stuck to his argument, "I knew you'd never agreed to such a suggestion."

"That's not how I heard it," Mary teased him. "I seem to recall something about kidnap and riding to Gretna Green in the middle of the night." Stephen and Isabella had started that story to tease their brother.

"That was to show them that I had never been against marriage, only the young ladies they were forcing on me."

"You know, Aunt Irene was right about one thing," Mary said.

"What?"

"Long engagements do have their advantages," she replied. "For one thing, I was able to get a gown that suited me perfectly." Patrick had been almost speechless when Mary had entered the church in her wedding clothes.

"Forgive me for not seeing any advantage to being separated from the person you love for so long," Patrick smiled at her, "but I find that I can forgive her, now."

"Now that we're finally married, you mean," Mary smiled back at him.

"I knew there was a reason I chose you."

"As long as you remember that I chose you as well."

"Sorry to interrupt," Stephen cut in, "but I hear it is customary, even at weddings such as these, for the bride and groom to dance with other people." He took Mary into his arms while Patrick walked over to join Darcy and Bingley; their wives were dancing as well.

"Never thought I'd see the day when we'd all be happily married men," Bingley pointed out.

"To sisters, no less," Darcy reminded them.

"What say you, we drink to that."

"To sisters."

"To marriage."

"To love."

000

**end**


End file.
